


Friend

by xxAriaxx



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness
Genre: Based on a two voice poem the author wrote, End of a Friendship, F/M, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Two Shot, Used to Be Friends, two sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxAriaxx/pseuds/xxAriaxx
Summary: Part 1: Mark laments on his friendship with Sabrina and how he's happy to be her boyfriend. He also recalls his and Sabrina's friendship with a girl who they cut off from.Part 2: Chelsea laments on her friendship with Sabrina and how she's glad their friendship is over. In addition, she remembers the boy who was friends with both girls, but then he suddenly betrayed Chelsea, which was followed by an unexpected result...





	1. Him

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on other stuff but nope. So this is based on a two-voice poem I wrote. This chapter is based on one side. The next will be based on the other side.

~I was once her friend~

I met her during science class back in middle school. A girl with long, silk black hair and wearing glasses was my science partner. She was really shy upon meeting her, but I saw she owned a manga in her bookbag. Curiously, I asked her about it.

“What are you reading?” That was the first time I ever spoke to her.

“H-huh?” 

She looked at me with her brown eyes, and she almost hesitated to speak to me. It was really cute.

“I’m reading Gundam. Why?”

“So you like mecha stories,” I assumed. She nodded. I decided I already like this girl. “I’m Mark,” I introduced myself.

“I’m Sabrina,” she answered meekly. The bell rang, and she simply packed up, but not before saying bye to me. I followed her out of the classroom, and I saw her join a girl with brown hair.

~~~

~Now  
She’s my girlfriend!~

It was a little over three months after Lanna broke up with me. To say that didn’t hurt was a lie. I had thought she was the one, but after six months, I discovered she only wanted me just so she can be close to Danny.

I haven’t talk to either of them since, and I was forced to watch the two be happy to each other. 

Through the pain, Sabrina never left my side, and I finally began to see her in a different light. 

When I first saw her in middle school, I thought she was simply cute. Years later, in my senior year of highschool, I began to think she was really pretty. Something about her just made me realize just how wonderful she is and how lucky I am to have her. 

I decided to see what she’d say if I confessed to her.

On a typical autumn day, as the leaves fell, I took her to the park downtown, and as we chattered endlessly, talking about the books, anime, and games we love, I admitted my true feelings to her.

“To be honestly, I really like you.”

Softly, she said the words I was hoping to hear.

“I like you too.”

Our hands locked into each other’s hold, and in the cool weather, we walked together happily, our hearts feeling warm.

~~~

~She is  
A beauty,  
Kindhearted  
Kind of girl who  
Will do anything for me.~

As winter approached, I was swarmed with work, so I couldn’t spend time with Sabrina as much as I wanted to. At the time, Elliot had helped me get a job at a local food convenience store, so I’ve worked with applications to multiple colleges. It was great applying and getting more money and all, but I was unable to spend my time with my girl. 

On Christmas Eve, I got out early, and when I left the store, Sabrina was standing in front of me. She wore her favorite pink coat, and dressed in her beautiful winter dress, gazing at me with her beautiful eyes. In her hands held a bag.

“For Christmas, I would like to have a dinner with you,” she said with a smile. I knew I was so lucky to have a girl like her.

~~~

~She even left her for me.~

I hate her.

I absolutely hate Sabrina’s friend.

When I finally got to know her, she was really nice at first. She was so caring and thoughtful. We even played games together, and pulled pranks on each other. It wasn’t long until I heard my friends talk about me and her.

“They seem like a good couple, don’t you think?”

Some time after I ended my friendship with her, Sabrina did the same thing, choosing to always be with me.

~~~

~That girl was  
Obsessive  
Clingy  
Friend I threw away~

After I rejected her feelings for me, she slowly became obsessive towards me. Always wanting my attention, chasing away every single girl who got near me, and even telling others she and I were dating. I knew that last one was true when I heard the people around me talk about us as a couple.

I couldn’t stand it.

I got tired of it.

I cut off all contact with her and told her myself, “I don’t want you as a friend anymore. Don’t talk to me.”

I never spoke to her again afterwards.

~~~

~Even then, she  
Remained loyal to me~

After I ended things with her, there was talk among my friends. I don’t understand it. My friends were saying I was in the wrong. They said she was innocent. They said she had done nothing wrong, and I should’ve been more supportive.

Sabrina wasn’t one of those people.

When everyone said I was at fault for my relationship with that girl, Sabrina always listened to me.

When I started dating Lanna and felt happiness, Sabrina always smiled when I spoke of my dates with her.

When Lanna broke up with me, Sabrina always comforted me as I cried in her arms.

~~~

~And finally  
She ended things with  
Her  
For me~

Months after I left her, I noticed Sabrina feeling unusually stoic. Of course, she was shy, but even she wasn’t this unnaturally quiet. I got her to consult to me one day.

“I don’t know what to do with her anymore,” she began. “I feel she wants me to leave you behind just because of what you did to her,” she told me.

“Sabrina,” I started to tell her. “If she’s pressuring you to do things you don’t like, then she’s not worth it.”

The next day, she came up to me with a smile. “I’m done with her,” she told me. “I told her it was over.”

I was surprised. I never thought she would have ended everything she had with her just to be with me.  
~~~

~It doesn’t matter anymore  
She’s my loving girlfriend  
and I’ll treasure her.~

As the spring flowers bloom and the trees restored its leaves, Sabrina and I walked together, hand in hand. As prom was coming up, she and I dressed up, wearing our best clothes. Sabrina had her hair up and curled, and I wore my favorite tux.

My mother took pictures of us, telling us how wonderful we look. My father smiled proudly.

Sabrina and I had the greatest night we could possibly have. We danced and bonded with our friends, and at midnight, we shared a blissful kiss under the moonlight. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Not even her.

~~~

~She doesn’t need that girl.~

Sabrina deserves the best, and I know I can give everything she ever needs to her. That girl can never do such a thing for Sabrina anymore.

Sabrina doesn’t need her ever again.


	2. Her

~I was once her friend~

“My name is xxx”

On the first day of school, we all introduced ourselves. My teacher made us all speak about ourselves, and we forced to talk about our families, if any siblings are in school, and all that nonsense I don’t really care about.

“My name is Chelsea,” I introduced myself to the fifth grade class, feigning a smile I always displayed. “I have a big brother in high school and a big sister in middle school. I also have a little sister in third grade. My parents are divorced. My mom works in a retail store, while my dad is a truck driver.”

I stopped speaking because I didn’t like to talk about myself. I did try my hardest to act cheerful because everyone saw me as a cheerful girl. I guess that started because my older sister always told me to smile, so no one can ever hurt me when I’m sad. 

After I sat down, this girl started speaking.

“Hi. My name is Sabrina. I just moved here with my dad and my baby sister, so I’m new to this school.”

She stopped speaking afterwards and sat down. My teacher had wanted her to speak more, but Sabrina refused. 

Weeks later, during recess hour, I played tag with the other children, some of whom I called friends. As I ran around to save myself from being “it,” I saw Sabrina sitting next to a tree on the grass, reading a book. I saw the design of robots on the cover and immediately recognized the type of book she was reading. Completely ignoring the other children, I went straight towards her, interested in what she was reading.

“What are you reading?”

“I’m reading Gundam.”

“Manga?”

“Yeah.”

“I read manga too.”

From that moment, I had met my best friend for the next six years.

~~~

~Now  
I don’t talk to her anymore~

“Hey, Chelsea.”

I heard Natalie’s voice as we walked out to the buses together. She noticed my facade has fallen as I pondered deeply.

“Sabrina doesn’t talk to me anymore,” I muttered.

“Huh?” Natalie grew confused. “Did you do something?”

“I don’t know,” I shook my head. “I don’t think anything has happened, but for the past two weeks, Sabrina has rarely said anything to me. I try to make conversation with her during class, but it leads to an awkward silence.” I sighed. “I don’t know what’s going on anymore.”

“Maybe,” Natalie began to think about it. “Could it be that he has said something to her?”

“I doubt so,” I told her. Soon, I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate. I took it out, and I saw I got a message from Sabrina. I read it, and Natalie noticed the blush on my face paled as I read what she sent me. I registered bits and pieces of the text in my mind, but I was unable to comprehend what I read.

It took six weeks until Natalie finally read the text message. She tried to console me, telling me it wasn’t my fault and Sabrina wasn’t a good friend. It wasn’t until much later that year when I finally believed Natalie.

~~~

~She is  
Ugly,  
Backstabbing  
Kind of girl who  
Told me she’ll always be with me~

For the 2016 election, my school hosted a debate night, which also included food and games to play. Natalie and I came together, and we spent two hours conversing and battling in cards. Soon, Natalie received a message from her twin brother.

“Chelsea,” Natalie called for me as she read the message.

“What is it?” I wondered.

“Sabrina and Mark are dating.”

“What?”

When I got home, I lied in bed, remembering my past friendship with Sabrina. In fifth grade, we always played together, making a promise that we will always be friends no matter what, and we wouldn’t hide secrets from each other. We told each other everything. Then I remembered the last text message she has sent me.

“Chelsea, I had wanted to tell you in person, but it hurt so much to think of what I need to say, so forgive me for saying it all in text message. I’m sorry, but I don’t feel I can be your friend anymore. I just feel pressured, having to deal with all of your problems, and I need to relax. Please forgive me, but I feel I’m useless to you.”

As I fell asleep, I recalled everything Sabrina said about me concerning the drama that happened the year before. She always told me she was on my side, and the other side was illogical.

~~~

~She even left me for him.~

Yeah, she said she was on my side, and he was illogical. Boy was I wrong. Even after she ended her friendship with me, she never left his side.

I met him through Sabrina during the first year of high school. At the time, I thought he was really sweet and caring. Overtime, he became my first love. Boy, was that a mistake. When he found out I liked him, he rejected me nicely and told me he’d always care about me. 

That was a lie.

~~~

~That boy was  
A liar,  
Backstabbing  
Friend I threw away~

I never understood what was happening. It felt like when I tried talking to him, he was growing colder to me. He kept telling me my cheerful behavior was annoying, even though I grew up with this cheerful attitude for years. He also didn’t like that I spoke coldly about Julia. He probably didn’t see what I saw: a two-faced manipulative girl. Then, when he ended his friendship with me, he told me he was just going to keep his distance, and when he comes around to it, he’ll talk to me again. He said he felt he was hurting me more.

Yeah…

Only one day after he said that, my little sister returned home to tell me he and his friends hosted a bonfire in a public park, chanting over the great achievement he has made: getting rid of the psycho witch… me.

Obviously, I never spoke to him again.

~~~

~Even then, she  
Told me she didn’t agree with him.~

“What he did with was wrong,” Sabrina commented after I told her about the bonfire incident. “It was also wrong of him to tell you he was distancing himself from just and he’ll talk to you again, only to do that.”

“I know that,” I muttered. “I can’t deal with him now. I have other problems to worry about.”

“Chelsea, you need better friends,” Sabrina comforted me. I nodded, knowing she was right.

I had always believed she was the greatest friend I ever had.

~~~

~And yet  
She ended things with  
Me  
For him~

I should’ve noticed it. Even though she had agreed with me that what he did was wrong, she never stopped talking to him. She always sat with him at lunch, and they always made each other laugh. Of course, I never tell people who to be friends with and who not to be friends with. I told myself it wasn’t right of me to tell her she should end her friendship with him just because of what he did with me.

I should’ve also noticed that she seemed to want to be with him more than she wanted to be with me, her best friend and her very first friend when she moved to this area.

I never said anything.

I assumed everything was okay.

Thanks to my poor judgment, I had no choice but to watch her leave me behind for him.

And then the two became lovers. My former best friend and my former crush fell in love and began to happily date.

~~~

~It doesn’t matter anymore  
She’ll be sorry when she sees how awful he is.~

When Sabrina sent me that text message, Natalie had told me I deserved better. At the time, I always said it was my fault that Sabrina left me.

After the two started dating, I realized that Natalie was right. 

It wasn’t really my fault, was it?

Sabrina thought a manipulative liar was a better person to be with than someone who has been loyal to her for so long.

When she sees she made a terrible mistake, she’ll be sorry. She’ll probably come to me and say she made a huge mistake in leaving me and apologize.

No matter what happens, I won’t accept her back.

~~~

~I don’t need a girl like her.~

Sabrina found her perfect match in that boy. 

It was better to forget about it. I went to the movie night with my sister, and the sappy romance movies they played made me cringe so much. I got sick of them all, reminding me of Sabrina.

I kept seeing a girl who would say she was always by my side, only to leave me for someone who became petty to me. Feeling weary, I left the room to clear out my thoughts.

I really don’t need her anymore.

But why does it still hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this two shot is over! Thanks so much for joining this rather short journey ... lol Thanks for reading!


End file.
